Digimon Adventure: Nine digidestined
by marhol93
Summary: What if Davis had another sister named Sakura? what if she's the connection between him and the Digimon world as she went there with the seven others on that day at camp. Slightly AU


**So I heard about the new Adventure Tri that's coming up and I started to think about the first time I saw Digimon and I loved it, and then Adventure two came out and that's when really Sakura came to mind. So for almost fourteen years she's been there in my head, it was Davis sister giving him a even more better connection with Tai and Kari. Her Digimon was not Lopmon back than but some childish version I've made up. Lopmon now was the best one that I could think about even if I know it's usually a twin with Terriermon, so if it's itches for someone can come with suggestion of some other Digimon cuz I'll see this as a polite try and then I'll see. You might not see much of her but let me know what you think so far and what you might like to see, I actually do like hearing what you guys want to happen and take it in. I'm gonna follow the episode and show the light on everyone. Kari is gonna be in this like in the series. So yeah comments plz! :)**

* * *

 **Name: Sakura** **Motomiya**

 **Age: 11**

 **Family: Mother, father, big sister Jun and little brother Davis**

 **Best friends: Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi**

 **Digimon partner:**

 **In-training: Kokomon**

 **Rockie: Lopmon**

 **Campion: Turuiemon**

 **Ultimate: Antylamon**

 **Mega: Cherubimon**

 **Looks: A female copy of Jun and Davis, redish hair color that's wavy**

 **instead of messy. Up in a messy ponytail. Light blue leggin like pants, light purple top over. Her digidevice sitting in her belt.**

 **Thoughts about each Digidestend:**

 **Tai: Her best-friend since they were very young, they bicker at times but always stick together. Both their mothers think they'll get married when they get older which is gross according to both of them**

 **Matt: A cool lone wolf, cool that he knows how to play harmonica.**

 **Sora: Her best female friends, Sakura, Sora and Tai have been friends forever and Sora's played soccer with Tai. Is like a sister to Sakura and a mother figure in general, Sakura loves her.**

 **Izzy: Smart little kid, maybe spends to much time on his computer. Could do him some good watching the world around him.**

 **Mimi: Good fashion sense but sometimes over the top. Can come of selfish at times.**

 **Joe: Very thoughtful and a worrier, always afraid of sickness and injuries. The oldest in the group.**

 **T.K: Youngest in the group, adorable and formed a bond with Sakura. Reminds her of her younger brother who's back home.**

 **Kari: Also like a extra sister, adores her and feels sad she isn't with them at camp.**

Sakura eleven years old thought this would be just a normal summer at camp, she was laying in the grass underneath a tree where her best friend Tai was laying on a branch sleeping. She had just closed her eyes when she felt something wet drip on her eyes causing her to open her eyes confused. Sakura then saw it was snowing, "Umm Sora do you know what's going on?" she asked her friend who was near by but the red haired girl just shook her head. Soon a full on storm was going down in the area and Tai had jumped down, "Let's take cover over there" he said pointing to a cabin. The three ran in there to see five other kids, Sakura looked them over seeing Matt the blonde cool guy and is little brother T.K who was a smaller copy of Matt. A little red haired guy by the name of Izzy on his computer like she had seen when they had arrived. A all pink girl from head to toe literately with her cowboy hat, Sakura thinks her name is Mimi. And then a longer hair with blue hair named Joe who was freaking out more than the others.

After the storm had ended Tai slides the doors open,

"Well it seems like the canoe races are cancelled, so let's have toboggan races instead" Tai said flashing a grin and ran out. T.K ran out after him shouting he would build the biggest snowman ever. The rest slowly walked out as well except for Izzy still sitting on his computer.

"Brr it is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket" Sora said rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"No kidding" Sakura agreed doing the same thing right when the coldness from the snow hit her. This was not what she had planned for her summer. Looking up at the sky it was suddenly lighted up by all different colors like a rainbow or something.

"Wow, hey what's your name? Izzy you got to come out and see this" Tai yelled and then brainy kid walked out from the camp with the computer in it's back pack.

"Wow! It's beautiful magical even" Mimi said amazed as everyone stood there looking up to the sky with big round eyes amazed over what they were seeing. Izzy was the first to really think about what it was.

"Yeah, but what is it?" he asked looking at it, Sakura looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders as she didn't have a clue.

"Maybe an Aurora" Sora said. But Izzy qiuckly dismissed the idea saying they were to far south for that to even happen.

"Tell that to the snow" Sora and Sakura said at the same time. Sakura could hear Joe speak but she was to busy looking at the sky and tilted her head. She could start to see some green tornado like thing in the sky. Then out from it eight beams of light flew right down and hit into the snow. Snow started to fly around them as the beams hit the ground with a loud bang each. Something bright started to fly up where the beams had hit the ground with some device in the light. Sakura grabbed hers along with everyone else. She looked at it, it fitted in her hand a little white device with some buttons on the side.

"What is it?" some of the kids asked while Izzy started to speculate while Sakura gently touched hers.

"No instructions"? She could hear Joe ask. Then water came like out of no air like a huge wave.

"Forget the instructions! Surfs up!" Tai shouted when the water made a wave towards them and could hear every kid scream out as the water hit them. The world felt like it was spinning around and Sakura could hear Mimi scream about how she should have gone to cheer leading camp and then everything got black.

"Sakura? Sakura wake up" The pink reddish haired girl could hear some child like voice trying to get her to wake up. Blinking her eyes she finally opened them and came face to face with some bulp, it was chocolate brown and had three horn on top of it's head. Black friendly eyes and a smile on it's face. Sakura blinked looking at it for a second and then she screamed trying to get away from it.

"What...What are you?" The chocolate thing came jumping after her bright smile and all.

"I'm you friend Sakura and I've been waiting for you" it said excitedly.

"You've..been..waiting for..me?" Sakura asked as the chocolate thing jumped into her hands.

"That's right I'm been waiting a long time, my name is Kokomon" she said smiling over at Sakura looking almost like she was gonna cry.

"Well that fits, hey are you okay?" she asked the little thing who nodded.

"Yes I'm just so happy to finally meet you" Sakura couldn't help but smile at this and then finally noticed T.K and Matt there as well.

"Matt, T.K are you two okay?" Sakura asked making her way to them and also saw they had some small creatures too.

"Yeah, where are we?" they then heard what sounds like Tai screaming and started to make their way to where it could be heard.

"Maybe he saw one of these small creatures too" Sakura said looking at town at her small thing or whatever it was while T.K and his small creature ran ahead.

"Hey T.K over here" the small white pig like creature called after T.K while Sakura and Matt walked little more easy. They then saw Tai, Sora and Izzy.

"Hey Matt, Sakura you too?" Tai asked seeing them coming behind a tree with both them holding on their creatures.

"Yeah we're here too" Matt said thinking that what Tai meant, but the big brown haired boy shook his head.

"No I mean those under yours arms" they first looked at the one under Matt's arm, it had a large horn in the middle of it's head. It blushed lightly looking at the others.

"Hello you seem pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you" he said. Kokomon then looked at the others also seeming bit shy now.

"Hello I'm Kokomon" she introduced herself and hid a bit into Sakura's arms. T.K was the one who seem to take this the most calm as he was rubbing his face with Tokomon as Sakura learned he was called.

Then there was a scream and soon enough Joe came running out from the bushes looking ready to either faint or barf.

"Joe?" Tai said as the blue haired guy came running towards the rest.

"Help me! This thing..." he started to say and almost seemed defeated hung his head.

"Won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, who are you calling a thing?" a voice spoke out and a little creature came from his Joe's back, he was brown with some sort of Orange hair and a big coofy smile on his face.

"The name's Bukamon" Joe started to scream again and Bukamon laughed. The other children were calm by now and this confused Joe. "What? What's the matter with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off of me? And those creatures right there?" Joe then realized it were six more little creatures all looking at him. His eyes widened and Joe leaned back in fear. "T..there everywhere" What are they?!" Bukamon then flew towards the others and the spoke at the same time.

"We're...Digimon! Digital monsters!" they all said together, the children blinked looking at them confused. Tai was the one to speak next,

"Digital monsters?" he asked and the seven creatures aka Digimon nodded their heads.

"Yes Digimon!" they confirmed.

A pink round thing called Koromon was bouncing as he spoke. "We are just not Digital monsters.. We're kind cute"

"And very loyal" Tsunomon said as he blushed.

A pink radish looking digimon with a flower on her hair twitched it as she smiled.

"With beautiful hair" the next digimon was like a pink jellyfish with no hair or so.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Bukamon was next to say something.

"We can be funny!" he said and added with a laugh.

Tokomon twitched his long ears with a smile. "And..adorable"

Kokomon blushed looking little at the ground, "And friendly too" she said. Tai grinned and took the lead into introduce the human children.

"It's a pleasure to meat each of you, my name is Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora" He gestured towards Sora who smiled with her hands behind her back, a signature thing for the girl.

"Nice place you got here, except for the bugs" she said.

"And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt" Tai said with a teasing voice and Matt played it cool with a grin.

"No autographs please"

"And this is Joe" Joe had now calmed down and even smiled.

"I'd shake hands..if you had any"

"Izzy here is our computer expert" Tai intruded Izzy.

"Do you have internet access?" he asked smiling making Sakura smile too at it.

"The cool one for a girl over there is Sakura" Tai introduced his best friend who was smiling.

"Minus the bugs I like it here" she said with a smile.

"Last but not least, this little guy is.. " Tai had forgotten the boys name making Sakura roll her eyes, but T.K took it cool.

"T.K" he said. "Call me T.K and I'm not as small as I look" he said smiling.

"There, is that everybody?" Tai asked looking around. Sakyra narrowed her eyes now remembering Mimi. Sora had started to remember her too.

"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" she asked.

"Now, now her name is Mimi" Tai said. Izzy shrugged a bit.

"Perhaps she's picking flowers, or going on a nature hike or.." But then they heard a a girlish scream which must be Mimi who was screaming for help. The others started to run where they heard her screams coming from.

"Okay so she's not picking flowers" Izzy said as they all ran towards her coming to an open space and Mimi came running with a little green plant look a like digimon right after her. Then the big red bug came flying over them chopping of some tree tops flying by.

"Wow! What is that!?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no that's Kuwagamon" Kokomon said in Sakura's arms as she ran to Mimi while the green digimon already as checking on her.

"Mimi are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"I think so" Mimi said resting her hands on her knees.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you" the green Digimon named Tanemon assured her. Sakura and Sora made their way to Mimi, girls got to stick together.

"It's okay now" Sora spoke placing one hand on Mimi's shoulder and Sakura placed one on her other.

"We're together now" Mimi looked up grateful to the other girls.

"Oh Sora, Sakura." she sighed out, but the joy was not for to long. The big red bug was coming back with a big roar.

"Watch it! Here he comes!" Everyone began to run to other way as fast as their young hardly teenage age legs could carry them. But Kuwagamon was to fast and was gaining on them.

"Down!" Matt yelled pulling down his little brother while Sora pulled down Mimi and Tai pulled down Sakura to the ground. Kuwagamon flew over them leaving them behind for now.

"Will this nightmare never end?!" Joe screamed out now sitting up, "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund" Sakura was more like can't wait to tell her brother and sister and knowing only her brother will believe her.

"Here he comes again" Yokomon piped out hearing the roar once more. Tai had enough by now, he stood up and stomped the ground with an angry look on his face.

"Okay, that does it. No more running away" he said clenching his fits. Sora was helping Mimi onto her feet and looked over at Tai.

"What else can we do?"

"She's right, there's no way we can fight this thing" Matt said holding on to his little brother.

"Not and win anyway" Izzy said jumping into the conversation as the big red bug was coming back once more. They decided to run once more but soon enough they came to a cliff and to an end.

"Great, did anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt said sighing out seeing the cliff's end. Tai went up to check the end of the cliff.

"Be careful Tai" Sora said. Tai hung his head before looking back at the others.

"There's no way down, we have to find another way"

"Another way where?" Sakura asked now, the trees shook and out Kuwagamon came making the others run away from him and Tai to duck just as he flew by. He made a turn and started to come back. Sora looked up and saw this.

"Watch out Tai" she called out. Koromon wasn't gonna let him hurt Tai and started bounce towards him.

"Here I come!" Koromon then spit out some pink bubbles that hit Kuwagamon on the head, but did no damage and flew onto Koromon.

"Not again" Tai said seeing what was happening. Kuwagamon now made it's way to the other kids.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon shouted out and every Digimon jumped up to attack him. The digimons bounced of it's head and Kuawagamon managed to fly into some trees and crash. Calm seemed to come and the others looked up seeing the digimon unconscious and injured.

"Yokomon!" Sora called out. Tai was already by Koromon's side picking him up into his arms.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why did you do it?" he asked the pink digimon. Koromon opened his eyes.

"Sorry it's just, I was trying to make a good impression"

"Crazy guy" Tai muttered. The others ran to their partners, Sakura slides on the ground picking Kokomon up.

"Ohh Kokomon please wake up please" she said stroking her side.

"Oh Yokomon" Sora said picking her up.

Tanemon..speak to me" Mimi's soft low voice came out.

"They must be programmed for courage" Izzy said holding Motimon and Sakura could see him being effected by this.

"Tokomon what's wrong?" T.K begged for him to wake up.

"Hey Tsunomon wake up" Matt said lifting the little round digimon up.

"Bukamon, wake up" Joe begged and Kuwagamon's roar was heard once more. He came out of the tree starring at the children who was running at the end of the cliff were Tai was standing.

"I was hoping we had seen the last of him" Sora said.

"Me too, guess he had other plans huh" The ground was shaking was he walked closer.

"I knew I should have taken my bug spray" Matt growled.

"Okay" Tai started, "Get ready to run" he said.

"No" Koromon said turning in Tai's arms. "We fight" Tai looked down at him confused.

"That's right, it's the only way! Stand up and fight" he was getting the other Digimon's with him.

"Give it up will you" Tai said shaking his head.

"No Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of" Motimon said wiggling in Izzy's arms. But Izzy held onto him tight.

"No, don't!"

"They're right" Yokomon said turning to Kuwagamon but Sora was having none of it.

"No way it's hopeless, you're no match for him Yokomon" Kuwagamon took more and more steps towards them. Tsunomon, Tokomon and Bukamon was struggling against Matt, T.K and Joe's grasp screaming for them to let them go. Mimi just looked at Tanemon.

"Tanemon you too?" She nodded her head.

"uh-uh" she said. Sakura looked at Kokomon and shook her head. "No Kokomon it's to dangoures"

"Please let me go!" Kokomon said and started to break free now along with the other digimon's. They were making their way to Kuwagamon with the children screaming for them not to do it. With them screaming for their Digimon partners their devices started to glow, some sort of dark vortex came to the sky and colorful beams came down hitting each and every Digimon. The children gasped watching what was happening.

"Koromon digivolve to... Agumon" Koromon was now a yellow little dinosaur look a like with big green eyes. He had three claws on each hand and foot now.

"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!" The little radish was now a pink bird with some blue on the end of her tail feathers. A metal cuff was now on her left ankle.

"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon" He was no a large beetle like thing, big green eyes and some green ears too. He seemed to be able to fly.

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon" the little round thing was now a somewhat larger wolf a like with now a yellow horn instead with blue, white stripped four.

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!" The little cute pig like was not to much bigger but now wing, with big blue eyes, small tail and an organ four.

"Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon" the orange hair was left, but he was bigger with flippers for hands and white four and purple strikes on it.

"Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon" Palmon was a green digimon with a pink flower on her head and her claws looked like wines. She was still like a plant digimon.

"Kokomon digivolve to... Lopmon!" Now stood a rabbit like thing, she still was chocolate colored with her three horns. She now had large ears going to her feet some some pink colors at the end. Her color was also pink with same black eyes.

The children gasped looking at the now bigger Digimon's and couldn't believe their eyes.

"What in the world?" Sakura said blinking.

"Look at them, what's happened to the little guys?" Sora said. Everyone looked so confused.

"They're...bigger" Tai said and the digimon's attacked. They jumped on Kuwagamon who shoved them away.

"Alright then, you asked for it" Agumon said. Kuwagamon was about to take of flying again but this time he was gonna fly away.

" _Poison ivy"_ Palmon shout out her vines and grabbed him by his leg. Patamon and Tentomon flew up into the air ready to attack their.

" _Boom bubble!"_ Patamon breathed out a big air bubble hitting Kuwagamon in the head making him look down.

" _Super shocker"_ From Tentomon like electrisity shots flew out hitting the big bug.

This was making him little weaker and staggered and Gomamon slides under him making him kneel on one leg.

"Get back everyone! Pepper breath!" Agumon breathed out a ball of fire sending it Kuwagamon's way.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon spit out like a water squirt. Lopmon was running up as well.

" _Blazing ice"_ Air got cold like ice shooting at him.

Biyomon was flying up in the air.

"Spiral twister" A green twister came and each attack making him start to burn. Kuwagamon lifted up his head and roared as the fire went out.

"Now all together" Agumon said. Six of the digimon all send their attacks at him causing a bigger fire to start and this caused the bug to fall backwards back into the jungle. The children stood their speechless over what had just happened.

"Wow.." they all said.

"They made vaporware out of him.." Izzy said. The digimon's ran back to their partners with bright smiles.

"Told you we could do it" Agumon said smiling. Tai grinned and met him halfway into a hug,

"Koromon! Or Agumon or who ever you are, you did it! You did it!" they laughed together. Every other Digimon made their way to their partners.

"How about that super shocker?" Tentomon asked Izzy buzzing above his head. "Pretty wizard huh?" he said and Izzy smiled giving him a tumbs up. Lopmon came to Sakura but she tripped on her ears, but Sakura caught her.

"You were amazing, you actually did it!" she said laughing.

"Why didn't you think I could do it?" Lopmon asked with big eyes and Sakura just smiled and hugged the rabbit like Digimon. The joy was soon gone hearing that roar once more.

"Watch out!" Sora called out. Kuwagamon shoved his pincers into the ground and the ground started to crack.

"Guess we celebrated to soon " Tai said. The bad thing was that the cliff broke and started to fall sending the children and the digimon down towards the water long down below them.

* * *

Plz review and tell me what you think! i love reviews!


End file.
